Morgana
Queen Morgana is a major character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, ''where she is the main antagonist of the series' second season. Morgana was losely inspired by the Arthurian character Morgan le Fay and was voiced by Deborah Allison. ]] The beautiful, mysterious and evil Morgana was once a leader of the ancient wizards who have been eliminated by Merlin 1,000 years prior to the events of the show. Introduced in "Revenge of the Dark Stone", she first appears in person in the episode "Morgana" as she and Lady Kale make a deal to work together against the Jewel Riders. Morgana hopes to find the Wizard Jewels, and get her vengeance upon Merlin and finally conquer Avalon. Background see Morgana's hologram in her lair in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] A thousand years ago, Morgana the Sorceress was the treacherous leader of ancient wizards, as well as the original creator and wielder of the Dark Stone. However, together with the other wizards, she had been defeated and banished in the form of dispersed energy into wild magic by Merlin after they had had conspired against him in order to take over the magic of Avalon and use it for evil. Since then, all that that seemed to have remained of Morgana has been a legend – until now. ''Time is running out. Shortly, Merlin expects us in the Friendship Ring to bind us all together to the good of Avalon. He will not prevail! The Friendship Ring is the most magical place in Avalon. We will turn that magic against Merlin with my Dark Stone. Merlin will be destroyed! In the series and Morgana fighting over the control of the Dark Stone]] for his jewel in "Prince of the Forest"]] The enchantress returns with a vengeance in the show's second season when the Dark Stone restores her physical form in her lair after both the jewel and her palace went into the Wild Magic in the final episodes of the first season. Unable to control her Dark Jewel anymore, Morgana allies herself with Lady Kale, lending Kale extra power so she can collect all the lost Wizard Jewels for Morgana to destroy Merlin and rule Avalon in his place (but alone, as there is no love between them, and Kale also plots to betray her in turn). Now the Jewel Riders must fight to prevent this and overcome her dark magic so Merlin can vanquish Morgana again, and make sure this time she will remain history. full of Wizard Jewels in "The One Jewel"]] are again defeated by Merlin]] Like Merlin, Morgana actually does not need a Jewel to do magic. She can float in the air and aso uses a flying throne during some episodes. Similar to the jewel Riders, Morgana has a device for detecting magical jewels inside the wild magic. In "The Last Dance" she briefly takes a mermaid form as a "sea witch". In the end Merlin using the One Jewel disintegrates Morgana again, but as the magic of her Dark Stone has been absorbed by the Sun Stone, Morgana's evil soul is now bound to be lost in the wild magic forever. Behind the scenes Morgana does not appear in the series' 1994 Show Bible. She was voiced by Deborah Allison in English, Françoise Cadol in French, and Aleksandra Cucic in Serbo-Croat. Together with Kale, Morgana inspired the character of the Dark Sorceress who is the main antagonist of Avalon: Web of Magic. Appearances "Revenge of the Dark Stone" (cameo) "Morgana"," Shadowsong, "Fashion Fever", "Vale of the Unicorns", "Prince of the Forest", "The Wizard of Gardenia", "Mystery Island", "The Fortune Jewel", "Spirit of Avalon", "The One Jewel" Morgana 27.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone Morgana 26.png | Morgana Morgana 33.png Morgana 22.png Morgana 32.png | Shadowsong Morgana 28.png | Fashion Fever Morgana 2.png | Vale of the Unicorns Morgana 30.png | Prince of the Forest Morgana 20.png Morgana 16.png Morgana 34.png Morgana 21.png | The Wizard of Gardenia Morgana 13.png Morgana 7.png Morgana 6.png Morgana 17.png | Mystery Island Morgana 5.png | The Fortune Jewel Morgana 12.png Morgana 31.png Morgana 19.png | Lady of the Lake Morgana 14.png Morgana 8.png Morgana 3.png | The One Jewel Morgana 18.png Morgana 29.png Morgana 10.png Morgana 25.png Morgana 11.png Morgana 23.png Morgana 15.png Quotes Morgana * Welcome home, my Dark Jewel. * At long last I will return to Avalon. Merlin will kneel before me. * A thousand years ago, I lost my Jewel in the wild magic. Without it, I've been drifting as part of the magic itself. * I can sit here for another few centuries. Can you? * Well, well, Merlin's little helpers, I could do some powerful magic with those jewels. * Ha ha, Jewel Riders, we'll meet again! Shadowsong * Come, my little Jewel Riders, I've got just the right place for you to visit. You'll never want to leave. * Welcome, Jewel Riders! Welcome to the Tower of Glass! * Sooner or later you'll use your jewels, and when you do, I will have all of your magic, ha ha ha! * Soon I'll be free and you'll be trapped here for eternity! * Look at all of this magic, just for me! Ha ha ha, soon I will have enough jewel power to free me from the wild magic! '' * ''The magic will be mine! Lady of the Lake * You will ride the magic where it leads. Then all of Merlin's power will be mine. * Old Tree, the magic of the Dark Stone will not be denied! * This magic is the magic of Avalon. I will make it all mine! * I owe you a debt of thanks, Jewel Riders. Not only have you given me the jewels but you've gotten rid of that thorn in my side, Kale, once and for all. Now onward to the Center of the Wild Magic! Ha ha ha ha ha!! The One Jewel * Now it is you who will spend eternity here while I rule the magic of Avalon. * I've been ready for a thousand years! * Do you see great wizards? One jewel for one ruler! * Bow before the new Queen of the Wild Magic! * Soon the magic will be tuned to me and you will be destroyed! * I've got you this time. You can only save one, choose well, Princess! * That's the trouble with you Jewel Riders, always thinking of others first. That is your weakness and my strength! * Thank you, great wizards. My time... and yours, is at hand! * What a ghastly place, I love it! * I'm right here, Princess Gwenevere. Your beast boy lived here didn't he... or what's left if it. * You want to do something about it, don't you, Dear? Fire your Sun Stone! * Yes, I knew it, I will rule the magic! * My Dark Stone!! That jewel is already tuned to me! Ha ha ha ha! Come to me, my dark jewel! * Nooooo!!! Akh!! See also * Morgana (episode) * List of characters External links * [http://parrotbeak.tumblr.com/post/144215163867/i-received-the-suggestion-to-make-a-comparison PB's analysis of Lady Kale as compared to Morgana (as well as to Morgana from King Arthur and the Knights of Justice ''and Jana from ''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic)] Category:Main characters Category:Ancient wizards Category:Evil characters Category:Non-humans Category:Female characters Category:Witches Category:Second season